Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc
Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc is the third major platform game installment in the Rayman series. It tells the story of how Rayman stops André, an evil black lum, from taking over the world with his army of sack-like "Hoodlum" soldiers. The game has sarcastic self-referential undertones and pokes fun at the platforming video game genre. It was released for the Nintendo GameCube, PlayStation 2, Xbox and PCin 2003 and for the Mac OS X in 2004. 2D versions were developed for the Game Boy Advance, Mobile and N-Gage. It has a sequel by the name of Rayman: Hoodlums' Revenge, which was released in 2005 for the Game Boy Advance. The intro features the song "Madder" by Groove Armada. Ubisoft has announced that Rayman 3 is being remade in HD and will receive a digital release on Xbox Live Arcade and PlayStation Network, releasing in spring 2012. As well as 720p HD visuals, this new version will also run at 60 frames per second. Gameplay Rayman's controls are similar to that of Rayman 2: The Great Escape, albeit he is now limited to utilising long-ranged punches (and kicks at some opportunities), as opposed to throwing Energy Spheres. Instead, Rayman can now find special "Laser Washing Powder" cans containing one of five temporary power-ups. The Vortex allows Rayman to fire mini-tornadoes instead of punching, the Heavy Metal Fist increases Rayman's strength and allows him to break down certain doors, the Lockjaw gives Rayman extendable claw weapons that can be used to latch onto and electrocute enemies or swing across gaps, the Shock Rocket allows Rayman to fire a remote controlled missile, and the Throttle Copter provides Rayman with a special helmet that allows him to fly vertically for a limited time. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Rayman_3:_Hoodlum_Havoc&action=edit&section=2 editPlot André, the leader of the Black Lums, is a lum, who was supposedly said to have grown out of pure evil. One night, he transforms other Red Lums into Black Lums to join him. The group eventually gains enough hair from various animals throughout the forest to dress up to disguise themselves as Hoodlums. In the middle of the process, Murfy, one of the residents and workers of the Fairy Council, discovers them. André later on discovers him hiding nearby and begins to make chase of him. Murfy is eventually chased to a small clearing, where Rayman and his friend Globox, are sound asleep. Just as Murfy reaches them, Globox is awakened by the commotion. Now aware of the situation, Globox helps Murfy try to get Rayman, who is still unawakened by the commotion, to safety. In the process, Globox accidentally removes Rayman's hands, forcing Murfy to pick Rayman up by his hair and drag him away from the clearing himself. In an attempt to save himself, Globox runs away to safety, taking Rayman's hands along with him. As time passes, more and more Hoodlums are invading the forest. After reaching the entrance to the Council, Rayman and Murfy discover Globox hiding in a barrel. Just as Rayman gets his hands back from his rather cowardly friend, André and a few of his minions join them, giving chase to a much frightened Globox. As Rayman and Murfy pursue after them, they learn of André's evil plan: to taint the heart of the world so that he can create that same energy into an army of Hoodlums. Undeterred, the twosome continue the chase. Eventually, André catches up with Globox, who ends up accidentally swallowing the evil creature. Afterwards, Rayman attempts to seek out a doctor that can rid André from Globox's insides, as Murfy departs from the team, warning Rayman that the Black Lum may force Globox to drink plum juice which the glute is allergic to (producing alcoholic effects). Along the way, Rayman meets up with three doctors: Otto Psi (a play on the word autopsy), Romeo Patti (homeopathy), and Art Rytus (arthritis) (or Gonzo). As all three doctors fail independently to purge André with body music, which André appears to hate (when Otto tried playing Globox's arm like a guitar, André moved to the glute's fistula by going through a kidney near a spare rib and when Romeo tried playing Globox's body like a Caribbean drum set, the Black Lum moved to Globox's brain. Art Rytus' head-pricking failed to work also, though the Black Lum remained in Globox's head), they succeed in getting rid of him after allying with each other in Art Rytus' clinic room. Now angry and still undeterred by his plans for world domination, André teams up with Reflux, a being whom Rayman had to duel with to prove his worth to the Knaaren race. Hungry for power and desperate to get rid of Rayman, the two decide to team up and make even more havoc for Rayman. In a final faceoff, Rayman ends up destroying Reflux and turning André back into a red lum. Shortly thereafter, Rayman and Globox return back to the clearing that they were in at the very beginning. Globox is sharing his sorrow with Rayman about André's return to a Red Lum. Rayman tries to console him by saying that he thinks that there is really no way to bring André back. Globox then shares that, unlike making a Black Lum turn back into a red one by scaring it, you can also do it the other way round. At a loss for what would truly scare a lum, Rayman and Globox fall asleep. The cut-scene at the end reveals how it all began; Rayman's hands go off on their own (which might explain how they were pulled off from Rayman) and once they come across a red lum they scare it, turning it into André. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Rayman_3:_Hoodlum_Havoc&action=edit&section=3 editGameCube exclusives The GameCube release featured exclusive minigames, as well as an ability to connect to the Gameboy Advance counterpart (See below) for more exclusive features. The pre-rendered cutscenes are slightly different, and in the ending, Murfy is heard saying "Rayman! Quick! Wake up!" after André flies towards the screen. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Rayman_3:_Hoodlum_Havoc&action=edit&section=4 editReception In general, the game has been received positively.[3] Overall, the game has been praised for its graphics and sound quality, but is more hit-or-miss on the gameplay and sound style. IGN lauds the game for the voice-acting, calling it "exactly what the Rayman franchise has been begging for",[4] whereas GameSpot notes that the dialogue for the game is "trying too hard to be self-aware and hip".[5] Reviews also note that the gameplay sets into what can become an obvious pattern. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Rayman_3:_Hoodlum_Havoc&action=edit&section=5 editHandheld version Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc was also released as a platforming video game by Ubisoft for the Game Boy Advance and N-Gage handheld video game consoles in 2003. Unlike the console versions, it is a 2-D sidescroller like the first game in the Rayman series. It features gameplay elements, story elements and characters from Rayman 2: The Great Escape as well as the console version of Rayman 3. Many think that this was originally Rayman 2 for GBA, but when Rayman 3 was announced, they changed the title, and added some elements from Rayman 3. It still has a lot more in common with Rayman 2. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Rayman_3:_Hoodlum_Havoc&action=edit&section=6 editPlot The game starts with Globox accidentally swallowing the leader of the Hoodlums, André, when trying to save the Teensies. As soon as Rayman finds out about this, he scolds his friend and decides that they should find a way to remove the black lum, however, Globox simply runs away, forcing Rayman to go after him. Meanwhile, onboard the pirate prison ship "The Buccaneer", Admiral Razorbeard, the leader of the robo-pirates, decides to steal André and use his power to his advantage. During his search for Globox, Rayman encounters many other friends from his previous adventure, including Murfy, who gives him advice during the game, and Ly the Fairy, who gives him new powers. The game ends with Rayman confronting Razorbeard and his weapon, the Grolgoth, in a battle similar to that found at the end of Rayman 2: The Great Escape. Rayman manages to defeat him, and Globox, now cured, brags to his children that he was the one who saved the day with just a little help from Rayman.